Don't Break Away
by Adonia Eisynee
Summary: A love is brewing between two reluctant students of Cross Academy. But what happens when Yuki discovers that she is really a Vampire Princess? And how will Zero respond? Is her change something they can withstand together? Or will they Break Away? (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

"Well that would be so-!"Aido suddenly freezes. Bloody rose was pointed right at his head.

"Step away from her...and keep your nasty fangs away as well..." Zero says calmly.

"Ahh...Zero...I see you've finally drank something for on-!" Zero pulls the trigger, almost hitting him. "One more word and I wont miss.." Zero narrows his eyes in annoyance. "You shouldn't be messing with the day class students..." The day class girl looked up at them both, terrified.

"As for you..." Zero looks over at the day class student. "This is your fault for even coming out here at night."

"Zero!" Yuki admonishes. "While yes, she shouldn't be out here at night, as it is highly against the rules, you don't need to be so harsh with them!" Yuki reached out to lower his arm, moving the Bloody Rose down from Aido's face. "Aido, you need to go back to your dorms. Please notify Lord Kaname of this event, I will be taking this girl to the Headmaster's office."

"But Yuki!" Aido whined. "Can't I go to class? That's where I should be in the first place."

"Aido, no. I'm not sending you back to class. You are to go to your dorm unless Lord Kaname says otherwise. Stop by your class room to tell Lord Kaname about this, and then I want you to go straight back to your dorm!"

Zero growled slightly in anger then slide his gun away into his uniform, Glancing at the frightened day class student, Zero sighed.

"V...Vampire..." she mutters before fainting.

"Give me a break! All they do is run after them like animals!" Zero says in an unappeased tone of voice.

"Zero," Yuki sighed, trying to lift the girl. "They don't know! They aren't supposed to! That is one of the more offensive traits of a Vampire! They are supposed to be unbelievably attractive, it lets their prey relax around them. You know that just as well as I do." Yuki struggled with the 16 year old girl. "We were raised knowing about Vampires, we were raised around Lord Kaname. It isn't their fault about any of it except for them being out at night." She moved to take the girl back to the headmaster's office.

"Says the girl who's always watching Kaname Kuran!" he narrows his eyes. "Your so obvious its pathetic!" his tone of voice showing his disgust at the notion. "You and those day class girls are just the same!" he said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, following quietly.

"Why can't you just get a grip of yourself already? I don't see what you like in that guy but I don't like it." He looks away.

"For your information, Zero, I owe Kaname everything! I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him!" Yuki chided. "You should know that by now. And I do not stare!" Yuki huffed as she continued to attempt carrying the day class student, but ended up dragging her.

Zero sighs grabbing the girl from Yuki, and picking her up. "Just keep telling yourself that! I understand why you would think that and that you wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. But still, it doesn't mean that you have to chase after him like a puppy wanting attention. You need to keep in mind he's one of them. It's not completely safe all the time. You know that." He sighs in irritation. "Yuki, I mean it."

"Zero..." She said quietly to his back. "Zero, remember. You try to deny it, but you know that someday, you can be more dangerous to me than he is...But I still stay with you. I'm still your friend, aren't I?" Yuki whispered, unsure if he could even hear her. "I just want you to smile...someday." she wished desperately for a lighter Zero, a more carefree Zero. A Zero who was happy, and free. But she knew that it wouldn't be her that brought that freedom to him. So she sighed, and continued after him.

"...Friend is all I am!" He snaps. "Dammit, Yuki!" Zero growls and gives the girl to her. "Forget it!" he grumbles, walking away from her. He couldn't stand it. He went to the dorms in pure irritation, and straight up to his room where he slams the door shut.

"...Zero..." Yuki whispered sadly. "I don't understand...what did I say? How did I make him so angry?" Yuki balanced the girl beside her a little better and set out towards the headmaster's office.

Zero punches the wall as he grits his teeth. "Dammit Yuki! Why do you have to like Kaname Kuran so much!?" He slides his back against the wall, sliding into a sitting position, covering his head with his arms.

Yuki tried her best to ignore the fact that Zero was angry at her. It wasn't exactly new, he spent most of his time angry at her. She just wish she knew what to do. Sighing, she resolved herself to the task at hand, half carrying, half dragging the unconscious girl to the headmaster's office. After a knock, and a muffled "Come in", she enters with the girl. "Headmaster, this girl was caught out after dark. Luckily enough, Zero and I were able to chaise Aido away from her. Her memory needs to be modified though."

Kaname was sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster's desk. The head master stops talking and looks up. He looks at the girl in her hands and sighs. "Aido was at it again I see.." He closes his eyes for a moment. "Very well. Kaname, if you may." He says and Kaname stands, walking over to Yuki with a soft smile.

"K-Kaname! I didn't know you would be here!" Yuki moved to bow, but accidentally lost her grip on the girl. "Oh no!" Yuki reached her hand out, but was unsuccessful in catching the girl.

Luckily Kaname was quick enough to catch her half way down. "Yuki, I told you before, there's no need to bow to me. I'm no different from the rest in a way.." That smile never leaving his face as he stands straight up.

The headmaster stands and walks over to the young girl in Kaname's arms. "Did she get bitten?" He asks out of concern.

"I-I'm sorry!" Yuki blushes. "I...well...no, but...I have to check on Zero, am I needed?" Yuki stammers, looking at her father figure of the last 8 years.

"No, you may go." He says with smile as he looks upon his daughter. 'Oh she's grown so much!' he thinks, and Kaname looks at the headmaster as if thinking the same thing. Letting out a sigh Kaname walks over to the headmasters desk with the girl in hand.

"See you later Yuki.."He says looking over his shoulder as she walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zero tries to take a blood tablet, only to run to the shared bathroom to throw up. He stands over the sink, tightly gripping his shirt. "Dammit!" he yelled, throwing the blood tablets into the hall. "I can't take these!" He felt weak as he walks into the hallway and back to his room, collapsing onto his bed in a tired heap.

"I hate this...I hate it!" He says gritting his teeth as he puts his face down in a pillow.

A tentative knock sounded on the door, not to much later. "Zero! It's me...A-are you ok?" Yuki stammered out. Concern echoed in her voice. "I just...Can I come in? Please?" Yuki heard no answer, and leaned against the door, scooting down to the floor. Noticing the blood tablets all over the hallway floor, she sighs. "You know, if you can't take them, throwing these in the hall isn't the wisest thing you could do. You're trying to keep it a secret aren't you?" Yuki picked up a tablet and looked at it distractedly. "I've told you before that you could trust me. And if you need to...I've already told you that...you could drink my blood." She sighed. "But I guess you don't really want my help. I'm probably just some silly girl throwing herself to vampires in your eyes." Yuki leaned her head up against the door, her eyes betraying the emotion she really felt inside in the form of tears. "To be honest, I know that not all vampires are like you or Kaname. I know in my heart that there are evil vampires out there. Like the woman who turned you, and like the level E that tried to hurt me as a child. I know that more than you realize. I'm not just some silly girl obsessed with vampires...But I can see the humanity in them. Something that's hard to see being raised by vampire hunters. They survive off of blood, they look beautiful as a way to lure in their prey...But Zero...They aren't really so different from us." Yuki choked back a sob, she didn't want Zero to know how hurt she had been when he shut her out. "They struggle like we do every day. They are the same inside...Sort of. And I will not hate them, and I will not turn away from you or Kaname. But I can understand if you don't want this silly girl around you anymore and I guess...I guess I will just leave you alone...from now on..."

Yuki stood and glanced back at the door, kneeling to the floor, she picked up each of the tablets and threw them in the hallway trash can. Glancing back towards the door, she heaved a tired sigh and moved to leave. Going to the dorm that she shared with Yori.

Zero's door suddenly opens, and he reached out for her. Holding her arms, he gazed at her with a torn expression. "Y..Yuki.." His voice was pleading. "Y..You really think..that I...don't want you around..? God..you really are stupid at times to really not notice the truth.." He falls weak to his knees, his silver hair covering his eyes. He doesn't let her go.

"Yuki..I'm sorry okay..I..I actually..don't want you to leave..m..me.." He was light headed and Yuki noticed that his grip wasn't so tight anymore. "I've spent all my life pushing people away..and you're the only one that never gave up..I don't see how you can tolerate such a person like myself...I just can't stand the craving of blood..It hurts so much...and...I don't want to hurt you..That's why I push you away..and everyone else...I..I hate myself so much.." His hand drops to his side. A tear makes it's way down his face, his eyes covered as he grits his teeth. His fangs were extended now as he falls to his hands and knees. "Y-You don't know what its like to have that feeling of a monster in you! To know that at any moment you could end up becoming something you wish you never were! I'm slowly turning into a Level E and there's nothing I can do!" He cries silently, his shoulders shaking.

Yuki drops to her knees, throwing her arms around Zero. "I may not know what it's like. But I do know you. Zero, I'm here. You can't push me away. As long as you need me I will be here for you, how could you ever believe any different?" Yuki smiled down at him. "I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Don't you get it!?" He says and wraps his arms around her in a close embrace. "I.." He goes silent and places his head on her shoulder. "I.." He swallows as he tries to get the words out. Not able to finish them he pulls back and places a hand softly on her cheek, his forehead against hers.

"Z-Zero?"

"You really are blind...Yuki...Ever since you met me..you have been the only person..that has ever cared enough to worry..or even be stupid enough to slap me across the head with a gun in my hand...I don't understand the feelings I have...I just wish you would shut up and let me protect you like you..like you're always there for me...I..." Their faces are inches apart as he goes silent.

"But you do protect me Zero! All the time." Yuki looked at him confused. "We protect each other, you're always saving me. I hate being so weak, I hate being so afraid all the time. I don't like that you always need to protect me...I want to be able to protect everyone...Not just you...But Zero...You save me all the time. Can't you see that?"

"Yuki...Don't you understand what I'm trying to say...?" He whispers, leaning in just a bit so that their faces were only inches apart. He touched his hand to her cheek softly.

"I-What?" Yuki stuttered out. Zero was so close to her, she couldn't breath. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would be in this position with him. Yuki had no idea what to do, or how to react. "Z-Zero?" she whispered.

"Yuki..." He responded in a breathy whisper. Yuki never heard him use this tone of voice. So soft, so sweet, full of a trust he would not ordinarily show so openly. He moved closer, their lips almost touching when Yori, on of Yuki's friends walked around the corner and froze.

Zero didn't seemed to notice, hiding behind the wall, she peeks from around the corner quietly.

On impulse, Yuki leaned in and captured his lips with hers. He was soft, gentle, and almost hesitant. But reality gave her mind a kick start and she pulled away with a gasp. "I'm so sorry!" She covered her lips, bowing in nervousness. 'What am I doing?' she thought. 'He's going to hate me now!' She couldn't help the tears that fell to her cheeks. "I'm sorry!" She said again, trying to hide her face.

Gently, Zero uncovers her face and leans in taking her lips into a soft, warm, loving kiss. Yori's eyes widen and she gasps loudly causing Zero to fall back onto the floor. "Ahh Dammit!" He swears rubbing his head. Yori moves a step back, but turns and leaves all together.

"What's wrong!" Yuki looks around, but could not see anyone. "Zero, what is it?"

Zero growls and sits up rubbing his head. "Your little friend that you sit by in class was snooping..." He says with that irritated voice again, his blood lust was becoming harder to tame in her presence, but he tried to hide it regardless. "God...That hurt..."He mutters.

"Why would Yori be snooping?" Yuki wondered aloud. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I heard her make a noise, and then she took off down the hall. Ughh...Great.." He said, getting to his feet. His fangs were starting to show, and he stops. 'Oh crap...did she see them!? Dammit! I shouldn't let my guard down like that! I really gotta-!' his internal monologue paused as he felt the world around him spinning.

"Zero..." Yuki whispered. "I know what you need. Why won't you take it? It's ok...I don't mind..."

"Are you sure..you don't mind feeding a monster?" He asks a bit faintly, but he knew what Yuki was going to say, and sighs. "I really hate doing this to you.." He takes Yuki into his room for privacy, and places both hands on the her shoulders and takes a deep breath. He was about to faint but didn't want to tell Yuki.

"You aren't a monster Zero. Thoughts like that make you more human than the other Level E's. You must know that..." Yuki trailed off.

"I know but..I..." his voice trails off as his grasp loosens. His eyes slowly close as he tries to finish what he's saying. But he falls to the floor unconscious.

"No! Zero!" Yuki knelt beside him, shaking him gently. "Zero...Please Zero!" 'I have no choice,' she thought. She rummaged through his jacket pocket, and found a sharper object and cut into her palm. "Please wake up Zero," she whispered, holding her bleeding palm over his mouth.

Zero just lays there, his head on her lap. His hair covers his closed eye's and his lips parted just a bit. He doesn't move but breaths lightly. His tattoo on the left side of his neck was starting to glow red.

"Zero...Please wake up!" Yuki cried.

There's a light knock on the door. "Yuki? Is everything alright?" It was the headmaster. Slowly he opens the door and walks in. When he sees Zero his eye's widen slightly. "He's going to end up dead one day if he continues this" He says letting out a sigh and crouches down to feel Zero's forehead. He was sweating. 'He has a fever.' the headmaster thought to himself.

"What's wrong with him Headmaster?" Yuki asks filled with guilt and concern. "Can you help him? Please...Help him!"

"He's passed out from the bloodlust. At the rate he's going, I'm not sure he'll last much longer before falling to Level E." He admitted. Yuki hears the sound of footsteps, and glances up to find Kaname stepping into the room.

"Your bleeding Yuki..It's agitating those in the Night Class."

"K-Kaname! Zero...He just collapsed! The blood tablets don't work, I'm trying to get him to wake up...but he just...won't take it..." Yuki was fully crying now. Tears streamed down her face. "Please...Help me help him. I don't know what to do, Kaname!"

Kaname crouches down and gently grabs him by the shirt pulling him up. Zero's head hangs limp. He gazes thoughtfully at him with a sharp eye. "This could be serious..I guess I could help my dear Yuki out." he says. "I want you to leave the room for this Yuki."

"B-But Kaname I-"

"Yuki, I said leave. Now please be a good girl and do as I asked you. Zero will be just fine." Kaname interrupted.

Yuki hangs her head. "OK..." She leaves the room, but hesitated in the door way for a moment, before shutting the door quietly behind her. She felt woozy, having lost quite a bit of blood, but somehow she couldn't care. She didn't notice, and couldn't keep her mind off of the shared kiss, Yori's spying, and Zero's near lifeless form just on the other side of the door she leaned against. It all seemed so surreal, so overwhelming. Yuki couldn't help but sink to her knees and cry.

"Scared..." a younger voice murmured in her head, echoing, reverberating, through her very core. "I'm so scared!" Yuki curled into herself tighter. "No. Not this" She whispered. "Bad vampires!" The child's voice screamed inside. Yuki held her hands over her ears. "No. No, no no," She whispered to herself over and over again.

"You know it's true." An older voice spoke up in her mind. "Vampires are dark creatures, monsters that will kill you, and eat you, and enjoy it."

"No." Yuki continued to whisper like a chant.

"It's true. And the only way you can stop it..." The voice trailed off, and Yuki lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't long before the door opened, and Kaname stepped outside. Zero had slowly begun retaining his consciousness, and Kaname went to tell a worried Yuki. The scene he stepped in on was not what he expected.

. "Yuki!" He knelt down and shakes her gently, trying to wake her. "Yuki wake up!"

Hearing Kaname's plea, Zero and Kaien run out the door, but stopped in their tracks at what they heard next.

"Bad...vampires" Yuki murmurs in her catatonic state. "One way to..stop..." Her eyes slowly open, a rusty color glowing under her usually brown irises. "So cold..." She whispers. "Scared..." Her eyes flutter shut again, and suddenly Yuki jerks upward, eyes wide open, back to her normal brown. She was in cold sweats, terrified, and almost incoherent. She glances up, not even seeing Kaname. Her eyes catches Zero's and she launches herself at him. "Scared!" She cries into his shoulder.

Zero's eyes widen as she passes Kaname and throws herself into his chest. "Y..Yuki..." He swallows a bit shocked to see what just happened. Kaname growls in anger silently and clenches his fist.

"Yuki..A-Are you okay..?" Kaname asked, doing his best to keep his irritation in check..

Yuki just continued to cry. She murmured things that made no sense. Except...To Kaname they made perfect sense. And it worried him. Only he and Kaien Cross knew of who Yuki really was, and what truly happened that night 10 years ago. When his world, and her world were turned upside down. The end and the start of his life with her.

Zero just stayed there, he didn't know what to do. He never was good in theses situations, and never saw Yuki like this before. Yuki was crying, and not over something like Kaname or him...but about something else entirely.

Kaname stood suddenly, and stepped away from the three on the floor.

"Kaname?" The headmaster calls out after him. Yuki pulled herself away from Zero and glanced behind her. Kaname had, indeed, left. "Kaname..." Yuki whispered.

Kaname walks down the hall quietly as he held his anger in. It burnt like a lighted fire that was a never ending rage of hate. He was seething. He knew he shouldn't have treated Yuki that way, but to have him choose that...that thing over him was just unheard of. How was it that Zero was the one she felt the safest with, when Zero was the one tearing her throat open at any given opportunity? It unnerved him, and Kaname had to admit to himself, it was time.

Kaien watched Kaname leave, and with a sigh he stood up to follow. "I'll be right back!" He said and and he left, following the pure blood down the hall.

"Kaname! Wait!" the headmaster calls out. "Kaname, please listen. I know what your thinking..and I have a respect for that, but you know if you let out her true self Zero will have lost all respect for you and me and Yuki as well!" He says and Kaname sighs stopping.

"Headmaster Cross. It's time" He says simply.

"What about her? What about Zero?" Headmaster Cross argued. "What of what she wants? You know Zero will consider her a liar after that. He's finally starting to heal because of her. Would you really take that away from them?"

"Aren't you tired of hiding the truth from her Cross? You are her so called step father after all." He narrows his eye's. "Or are you just wanting to keep her protected by a white lie?

"That may be it, but I also believe that Yuki should have a say in all of this." The headmaster looked at Kaname seriously. "If you are determined that it is time to awaken her, then explain it first. Give her a chance to understand it all. Don't just throw it in her face. She's only 15."

Kaname sighs. "I guess you do have a point there...I'll tell here in front of you though, just in case she wants to, we will need to keep Zero away from her after...I don't want him to interfere. This is Yuki's choice, not Zero's." And with that Kaname turned to walk away. "Tonight, call Yuki into your office. I will tell her then." He says letting out a heavy sigh, The thought of Yuki choosing Zero over him...It sounded so stupid. No it sounded absurd! Yuki would never choose Zero over him, Because Zero was a vampire hunter and didn't understand the hell that she went through. 'Dammit...I can't lose her.." he thinks as he then vanishes around the corner, out of sight of the headmaster who was now just standing there, concern darkening his features.

Zero looked at the brunette girl that was sitting in his lap, her legs on either side of him. She was looking at the door with a longing look, her eye's glimmering form the tears. 'Of course..she want's to see Kaname. Why does this not shock me...' Zero thinks and looks away from her.

"Dammit just go..I know your wanting to go after him. so just do it." He sighs and stands up with her in his arms. He sets her down on her feet again. "You really are going to be going after him for the rest of your life.." He say's in his regular irritated voice. "You shouldn't cry either..it worries others." He wipes her tears away. "You should have seen the look on Kaname's face when he saw you passed out." He adds on and walks over to his bed and sits, burying his face in his hands."Well go after him. What the hell are you waiting for..I'm not going to waste you time for your 'Loving Vampire'.." He says looking the other way.

"Zero...I-I think Kaname knows something about my past." Yuki admitted. "Something that I've forgotten...or never knew." Yuki knew that she loved Kaname. She always had. But the thought of her being with him disturbed her. It was unsettling. She had adored him since she was 5, he had saved her life. But...The love she had for him wasn't anything like what she felt for Zero.

Yuki looked at Zero again. 'He'll never understand the difference,' she thought to herself. 'I barely understand the difference. But it is there...'

"Zero...Is it wrong of me...to want to know?" She whispered.

Zero's irritated look suddenly vanishes as he looks down. "No, not really. Your wondering about your past. That's something we all want to know at times if we forget or if it was erased from our memory. But if it turns out as something you wish you would forget...then its too late." He says remembering his past.

"Maybe so. But...would you rather regret knowing, or regret not taking that chance?" Yuki challenged. "I personally would rather knowing and not liking what I hear, than to not even take the chance to learn." And with that she left the room with the intention of finding Kaname. Instead, she ran into the Headmaster on his way back to Zero's room.

"Yuki, whats the rush?" He asks as he walks up with a rather unhappy look on his face. His head was racing with thoughts of his and Kaname's conversation.

"I need to find Kaname...He knows something..." Yuki trailed off seeing her father's face. "What's wrong?"

"Kaname can be such a hand full at times.." He lets with a sigh. "Oh and Kaname wants to talk to you tonight in my office. Zero can can not came with you, it's about...your past.." He says slowly.

"I knew it..." She whispered as response. "I have to go see him!" She made to follow but the headmaster stopped her.

"Not right now Yuki...Please...He's...Just please wait.." he says pleadingly with tear filled eyes. He knew everything..what happened, and how, but he didn't want to lose her just yet.

"You know too...Did you know this whole time?!" Yuki accused. The headmaster kept silent. "You did! You knew! And you never thought to tell me?! All this time, I've wanted to know, and you made me believe you had no idea! Did Kaname tell you? Or did you know before he even showed up?!"

"Yuki! Stop!" He says narrowing his eyes. "I didn't tell you to keep you safe from the saddened truth! Once you know about your past Kanames going to revive your past and who you used to be! I don't want to lose what we have now! And once you find out there is no going back to Zero!" He says as his voice breaks and he lowers his head. "you're not going to ever be the same and Zero will hate you, me and will want to kill Kaname even more..But I can't stop you I guess..To me you have always been my true daughter, one that I will always love with all of my heart...But...you will no longer even have interest in Zero, let alone your mortal friends after your true self is awakened..Yuki." He says and looks up. "I was protecting you for your own good..if you understood you would actually be thanking me.." He says in a stern voice. "And Kaname did inform me before you came..he had straight orders for me to never tell you until the time was right..I had no say..I'm just glad he has chosen to keep it hidden this long...10 full years he's waited...Oh god...Zero is going to be raising hell in no time..." he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Later on..after you find out. Please don't tell Zero...He will be crushed if you do..." And with that the headmaster walks off. "I'm sorry Yuki..."

"Mortal?" Yuki asks quietly. "What does that even mean?"

"Scared," a child's voice spoke in her mind. "There's blood everywhere." Yuki held her hands over her ears, "No, stop!" she pleaded. "Please! Just leave me alone!"

"You know what you are." The menacing voice spoke in her head. "You've known you were different all along didn't you?"

"No I'm not!" Yuki cried. "I'm just Yuki Cross!"

"Are you? Really? Do you even remember your mother? Do you remember your father? Shouldn't you feel shame for not even remembering their names or faces?"

"No..." Yuki opened her eyes as she slipped down the wall to the floor. There was blood everywhere, including all over her hands. "No!" She cries, she curls into herself, hoping to get away from what she was seeing. There was no way it could have even been real.

* * *

><p>AN:

Blade Onee Chan and I have several chapters of this story written, however as this was originally an RP between Nee-chan and I, we are going through the editing process. The editing is quite slow going, I do admit as much, but I'm currently in college (hoping that maybe my editing and writing skills will improve) and I will work on editing any chance that I may have free time. It may take a little bit, but we will try the best we can. Once we have it edited to the last chapter currently written, we will pick up the RP again and convert it as we go. I promise you, it may take time, but Nee-chan and I will finish this fic.

~小百合


End file.
